Postrzeganie
by deidrea
Summary: Tłumaczenie Perception autorstwa Loten. Sposób w jaki ludzie cię postrzegają, często zależy od tego, jak wyglądasz. Severus nauczył się to wykorzystywać. Czasami coś tak prostego jak otwarcie drzwi, mając na sobie tylko ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder, może okazać się niezwykle zabawne. One-shot.


**OD AUTORKI**

**OBOWIĄZKOWY DISCLAIMER : **Nie moje.

**OSTRZEŻENIA: **W czwartej i finalnej scenie pojawia się ślad romansu SS/HG jednak nie jest on w żaden sposób pokazany i nie jest głównym tematem. Jeśli nie lubisz tego pairingu, przeczytaj tylko trzy pierwsze sceny.

**I**

To była mała i dziwna rzecz, która w końcu zmniejszyła przepaść dzielącą Severusa i jego kolegów na początku jego kariery nauczycielskiej. Jak się można było spodziewać, był to przypadek. Nawet jeśli młody mężczyzna, którym był, chciał szczególnie przełamać bariery i zostać częścią grupy, nie miałby najmniejszego pomysłu jak zacząć, a z wojną, która zakończyła się ledwo rok wcześniej i tak nie był tak naprawdę w stanie, żeby to zrobić. Spychając na bok i zakopując większość swojej najgorszej traumy, pracował nad jej resztą poprzez próbę przygotowania się do swojego tytułu mistrzowskiego, w tym samym czasie pracując na pełny etat, dochodząc do wniosku, że da mu to nie tylko o wiele lepsze opcje kariery, ale także nie będzie miał czasu i energii żeby się zamartwiać i czuć przygnębionym. Jak dotąd to zdawało się działać. Cierpiał przez to z powodu braku snu bardziej niż zwykle dlatego, gdy pewnego ranka wicedyrektorka weszła do jego pokoi bez zapowiedzi, stracił nad sobą panowanie i wypadł z łazienki żeby stawić jej czoło.

\- Do drzwi się puka Minerwo - warknął. Ciągle było mu dziwnie mówić do swoich kolegów z pracy po imieniu, bo zaledwie kilka lat temu sami go uczyli, ale w tym momencie miał to gdzieś. - Ufam, że chociaż słyszałaś o tym pomyśle?

Jego zły humor oczywiście już był prawie legendarny, ale wyraz przerażenia na jej twarzy wydawał się nie pasować. W obecnym nastroju Severusowi zajęło chwilę, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że nie patrzyła na niego, przynajmniej nie na jego twarz, a on był prawie tak przerażony jak ona, bo uświadomił sobie, że właściwie nie jest jeszcze ubrany. Gdyby nie ciągła niska temperatura w lochach, nie miałby na sobie nawet ręcznika, który był jego jedynym okryciem i nie było to coś o czym chciał rozmyślać.

Osłaniając swoje emocje tak mocno jak kiedykolwiek zrobił to w obliczu Czarnego Pana, zdesperowany, żeby się nie zaczerwienić jak chłopiec, zanim popatrzył z wahaniem na Minerwę, spojrzał przez moment na siebie zauważając wszystkie te drobnostki, na które przestał zwracać uwagę lata temu: blizny i wystające kości. To zdecydowanie wykraczało poza jego ograniczone doświadczenie towarzyskie i kompletnie brakło mu słów.

Ciągle wyglądała na raczej przerażoną i nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa tak jak on. Chociaż to pomogło. I chociaż kiedyś taki rodzaj obnażenia byłby jego najgorszym koszmarem, kilka ostatnich lat dostarczyło mu wiele gorszych i zmieniło jego światopogląd. Severusowi ciężko było teraz się tym przejmować, gdy początkowy szok zaczynał zanikać, a nawet, w perwersyjny sposób, podobał mu się jej wyraz twarzy. Bądź co bądź to była jej wina, że wprosiła się do niego w ten sposób. Przygotowując się, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i starał się z całych sił zachowywać tak, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, że ma na sobie swoje zwykłe, posępne czarne szaty i oparł się dalekiej pokusie żeby się roześmiać.

\- Czegokolwiek chciałaś jestem pewny, że to może poczekać do momentu, aż będę ubrany - powiedział chłodno, zadowolony, że przynajmniej jego głos brzmiał podobnie do jego normalnego niezainteresowanego i nieprzyjemnego przeciągłego sposobu mówienia. - Chyba że oczywiście zamierzasz stać tutaj i gapić się na mnie dopóki twój mózg znowu nie zacznie działać.

Mrugając, zdawała się wrócić do rzeczywistości i nawet wyglądała na lekko zażenowaną.

\- Przepraszam Severusie - odpowiedziała słabo. - Chciałam ci przypomnieć, żebyś do końca tygodnia przedstawił kogo wybrałeś na prefektów Slytherinu, to wszystko. To nie było nic ważnego.

\- Nie jestem idiotą, zdałem już sobie z tego sprawę - powiedział oschle, ciągle czując się wyjątkowo skrępowanym, ale także trochę zadowolonym z siebie, że nie było tego widać.

\- Następnym razem zrób mi zaszczyt i zapukaj. Jestem pewny, że trafisz sama do wyjścia, bo weszłaś dość łatwo. Obracając się na pięcie, wrócił do łazienki zanim stracił opanowanie, zastanawiając się czy światło było wystarczająco jasne, żeby mogła zobaczyć blizny na jego plecach i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Chwilę po tym jak wyszła, zaczął się bezsilnie śmiać, co zawsze było dla niego rzadkością, a kiedy zobaczył ją następnym razem sprawy miały się... inaczej. Łatwiej. Było tak, jak gdyby jego część zdała sobie sprawę, że może to zrobić, że nie musi być więcej osobno, że to właściwie może być _zabawne_. Kosztem innych oczywiście, ale to tylko czyniło to potencjalnie jeszcze bardziej rozrywkowym.

**II**

Chociaż zabawnym było czasami zawstydzić Minerwę, nie grał w tę samą grę z nikim innym z nauczycieli. Po prostu nie znał ich tak dobrze. Minerwa była jedyną, z którą najczęściej miał kontakt poza spotkaniami grona pedagogicznego, a pomiędzy nim a resztą jego kolegów była inna dynamika. Oczywiście pomagało to, że większość z nich już się go bała. Pozostawał jeszcze Dumbledore, ale męczący stary kozioł nie dawał się tak łatwo zawstydzić. Severus nie sądził, że miał on zdolność do odczuwania jakiegokolwiek wstydu, nieważne jak niewielkiego. A on czuł, że poświęcił już wystarczająco dużo swojej godności dla dyrektora, że wystarczy na kilka żywotów.

Poza Minerwą i Dumbledorem tylko jeden inny członek grona pedagogicznego kiedykolwiek przyszedł do niego, a on nie robił ceremonii z Poppy Pomfrey. W przeciwieństwie do tamtej dwójki nie wpadała tylko po to, żeby go denerwować albo o coś przepytywać. Jeśli go odwiedzała, to chodziło o coś ważnego, zazwyczaj dotyczyło chorego albo zranionego studenta, a on nie nalegał, żeby czekała aż będzie ubrany. I tak nie było niczego, czego nie widziałaby już wcześniej. Magomedyczka była jego osobistą uzdrowicielką odkąd skończył jedenaście lat i zajmowała się medycyną dłużej niż on żył. Wojna całkiem poważnie zmieniła również jego relację z nią. Podczas gdy z Minerwą dała mu ona pewność, żeby się nie przejmować i używać tego jako broni, z Poppy dawała mu akceptację chociaż w małym stopniu.

Poza tym nie sądził, że cokolwiek na ziemi mogło zawstydzić tę kobietę na dłużej. Na pewno musiałoby to być coś więcej, niż półnagi on. Obwiniał za to gadatliwy portret, który wisiał w skrzydle szpitalnym.

**IIIA**

Dopiero gdy trwała druga wojna Severus miał szansę, żeby spróbować swojej gry z Minerwą na kimś innym i nie było to zamierzone. Pracował do późna, co stało się przygnębiająco normalne, teraz, gdy wojna pochłaniała tak wiele jego czasu i uwagi i dopiero kolejnego dnia w okolicach pory obiadowej udało mu się znaleźć czas na kąpiel. Z prysznica nie zdążyła jeszcze zacząć się lać ciepła woda - znajomość instalacji wodno-kanalizacyjnej była w czarodziejskim świecie raczej słaba - gdy poczuł, że zaklęcia na jego drzwiach przestają działać i zaklął na głos, na chwilę opierając czoło o zimne kafelki. To był pierwszy moment spokoju, który miał odkąd się obudził, a on nie znosił zakłóceń.

Wyłączając wodę, żeby móc lepiej słyszeć, zastanawiał się kim mógł być jego niechciany gość. Pomyślał, że to Dumbledore, bo starzec nigdy nie miał żadnego szacunku dla jego prywatności chociaż zazwyczaj zostawał w swoim oddalonym biurze i wysyłał królewskie wezwania, jeśli chciał zdenerwować mistrza eliksirów, ale krótka koncentracja ujawniła, że to Umbridge, która próbowała być przebiegła, ale się jej nie udało. Dlaczego zakładała, że go nie ma było zagadkowe, ale nie był zaskoczony, że była na tyle głupia, żeby nie sprawdzić pierwsze pokoju nauczycielskiego. Odkąd przeszukała już dwukrotnie jego kwatery, nie wiedział czego mogłaby chcieć.

Miał kilka minut zanim zdołała cofnąć jego środki zabezpieczające. Wychodząc spod prysznica i biorąc ręcznik przemyślał swoje opcje. Mógłby dodać zaklęcia na drzwi, wzmocnić je w taki sposób w jaki były zabezpieczone, zanim zażądała od Dumbledore'a, że musi mieć dostęp do każdego miejsca w zamku i po prostu zatrzasnąć ją na zewnątrz i czekać aż by sobie poszła. To było kuszące, ale ona nie przyjęłaby porażki i mogłaby stać tam godzinami, próbując dostać się do środka. Mógłby wyjść jednym z kilku alternatywnych wyjść i pozwolić jej znowu się rozejrzeć, bo nie miał u siebie niczego, choćby w niewielkim stopniu obciążającego i osobistego. Albo mógłby stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Ten pomysł na pewno brzmiał zabawniej, a jego spokojna przerwa była tak czy owak zrujnowana. Najwyższy czas, żeby Umbridge nauczyła się mu nie przeszkadzać. Sięgając po ubrania Severus zatrzymał się. _Ciekawe, czy jest w stanie się zawstydzić?_

W międzyczasie, gdy kobiecie udało się włamać, był gotowy i poświęcił chwilę, żeby się sprawdzić: ręcznik pewnie na miejscu, blizny ukryte, Mroczny Znak ukryty. Idealnie. Biorąc głęboki oddech i powstrzymując się od śmiechu otworzył drzwi do salonu na tyle mocno, żeby odbiły się z trzaskiem od ściany i wszedł do pokoju.

\- Jaki jest powód tego najścia? - lodowato zażądał odpowiedzi, prostując się do swojej pełnej wysokości. Jego codzienne ubranie było starannie dobrane tak, żeby wzmocnić jego image, ale z wystarczającą ilością opanowania mógłby doprowadzić każdego do załamania i jąkania się jak płaczący pierwszoroczniak nawet, jeśli był półnagi i bardzo starał się nie trząść, bo woda na jego skórze zaczęła odparowywać w chłodzie lochów.

Jej reakcja była wszystkim, na co mógł mieć nadzieje. Cokolwiek miała powiedzieć, gdy z poczuciem winy obróciła się, zamieniło się w nieskładny piszczący dźwięk. Jej ropusze oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie i poczerwieniała niezwykle niezdrowym kolorem, rozdziawiając niemo usta. Severus przez chwilę czerpał przyjemność z wyrazu jej twarzy, zanim znowu się odezwał.

-Ach, profesor Umbridge. A to niespodzianka, nie słyszałem pani pukania. Jakiś nagły wypadek?

Po szesnastu sekundach totalnej ciszy - liczył - Umbridge udało się odpowiedzieć głosem nawet wyższym niż jej zwykły, irytujący, przesłodzony ton.

\- N-nagły wypadek?

Uniósł brew sięgając głębiej do swoich oklumencyjnych osłon, żeby powstrzymać się od trzęsienia, gdy więcej wody kapało z jego włosów. Było zdecydowanie zbyt zimno na tę grę.

\- Przypuszczam, że skoro poczuła pani potrzebę, żeby się włamać kiedy nie otwierałem, to musiało stać się coś ważnego.

Kolejna przerwa trwała tylko osiem sekund, a jej głos był trochę bardziej zbliżony do normalnego, gdy odpowiedziała:

\- Ja... Ja nie potrzebuję pozwolenia, żeby wejść do pańskich pokoi, profesorze Snape.

\- Jak widać nie - odparł chłodno. - To był Dekret Edukacyjny Numer 5 jak mniemam, albo 6? Niemniej jednak, gdy jestem obecny w moich pokojach, zwykła uprzejmość dyktuje, że najpierw się puka i czeka zanim się wejdzie.

Obserwował jej oczy. Bardzo mocno koncentrowała się na punkcie znajdującym się sześć centymetrów na lewo od jego ramienia, a jej rumieniec zaczął zanikać, tworząc czerwone plamy, dzięki którym wyglądała, jakby cierpiała na nieprzyjemną dolegliwość skórną. Żeby uniknąć dania jej szansy na zauważenie obrazy jej manier, kontynuował rzeczowo.

\- Jeśli to wyraźnie nie jest nagły wypadek, czemu zawdzięczam tą wątpliwą przyjemność?

Przytomniejąc, wyprostowała się, próbując zredukować różnicę we wzroście.

\- Jestem tu po to, żeby przeprowadzić oficjalną inspekcję pańskich kwater.

\- Co? Znowu? Bardzo proszę - gestem odruchowo wskazał na pokój, po czym skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Proszę zaczynać.

Przez kolejne pięć minut Umbridge próbowała przeszukać jego pokoje. Severus stał w centrum każdego, który chciała zbadać z wyrażającym dezaprobatę wyrazem twarzy, nieprzerwanie się na nią gapiąc. Sposób, w jaki wyraźnie się kręciła, pomógł mu pozbyć się dyskomfortu z powodu stania w taki sposób, jak również z faktu, że cholernie marznął. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim wymamrotała coś o zapomnianym spotkaniu i po prostu uciekła. Uśmiechając się ironicznie do siebie, wrócił do swojego przerwanego prysznica. Bez wątpienia będzie próbowała, żeby zapłacił za ten mały numer przy jej pierwszej "inspekcji" na lekcji eliksirów, ale to było tego warte.

**IIIB**

\- Powinienem cię oskalpować i rzucić na pożarcie Greyback'owi - zauważył swobodnym tonem Severus po kolejnym zebraniu śmierciożerców, w rozmowie z mężczyzną, który prawdopodobnie był jego jedynym przyjacielem. Zebranie było raczej nużące niż bolesne i nie będzie musiał później zaraportować Zakonowi niczego ważnego.

Lucjusz Malfoy uniósł brew ze swoim zwyczajowym wyrazem wyniosłej pogardy. - Tak?

\- Co tym razem zrobił? - zapytała siedząca obok męża Narcyza, brzmiąc na rozbawioną.

\- Dolores Umbridge. Wiem, że to ty jesteś najbardziej odpowiedzialny za obarczenie nią Hogwartu. - Severus pokręcił głową. - Jestem za, jeśli chodzi o rozpraszanie Dumbledore'a i jego ulubieńców, a jej nienawiść do Pottera wydaje się być raczej obiecująca, ale naprawdę Lucjuszu, mogłeś poprzeć kogoś mniej odrażającego. Poznałeś ją chociaż?

\- Oczywiście - odparł spokojnie starszy ślizgon z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. - Myślałem, że docenisz kogoś, z kim będziesz mógł pograć. Źle się bawisz?

Parsknął wbrew sobie. - Cóż, nie, przyznaję. Przynajmniej od czasu do czasu. Wszyscy mamy ubaw. Jest mniej popularna ode mnie, jeśli możesz w to uwierzyć. Ale szczerze, ona jest cholernym utrapieniem, a ja nie mam czasu, żeby się tym zajmować. Ten rok i tak jest już wystarczająco trudny.

\- Gdybyś chciał grać w tę grę Severusie zostawiłaby cię w spokoju. Znając cię, nie zrobiłeś niczego, żeby uniknąć zrażenia jej do siebie, podczas gdy powinieneś delikatnie pokierować ją w stronę któregokolwiek z twoich kolegów, który bardziej zasługuje na jej uwagę - zauważyła Narcyza a Severus przewrócił oczami.

_Mogłem się domyślić, że oboje za tym stoicie. Przypuszczam, że powinienem być wdzięczny, że nie próbowaliście nas zeswatać._

\- Ona wydaje się odbierać oddychanie jako osobistą urazę i coś co powinna powstrzymać - odparł oschle. - A ja przeważnie nie jestem duszą towarzystwa. Poza tym, jej ranga w Ministerstwie dała jej wystarczająco dużo władzy, że czuje się zdeterminowana, żeby znaleźć coś na mnie i móc mnie znowu aresztować.

Żaden z Malfoy'ów nie zapytał, czy jest coś co mogłaby znaleźć, zbyt dobrze go znali. Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Miałeś wiele tygodni, żeby przekonać ją, żeby poszukała sobie łatwiejszego celu. Stajesz się miękki.

Uśmiechnął się z lekkim oporem. - Cóż, myślę, że nauczyłem ją żeby nie włamywać się już do moich pokoi bez zapowiedzi. Oboje jego przyjaciół śmiali się na głos, gdy opowiedział historię i musiał się przyłączyć, gdy przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Umbridge.

**IV**

Jego drugi stały etat nauczyciela bardzo różnił się od pierwszego. Wojna mogła skończyć się dziesięć lat temu, ale nie dowiedziałbyś się tego ze sposobu, w jaki większość jego kolegów go traktowała. Severusowi w dużym stopniu to odpowiadało. Był całkiem zadowolony, gdy mógł wycofać się do swojego ciemnego kąta szkoły i zejść wszystkim z drogi. W każdym razie, gdy Hermiona mu pozwoliła. Jej nastawienie do niego zdecydowanie się zmieniło, co do czego nie był przekonany, czy kiedykolwiek się przyzwyczai. Słowo _niespodziewany _nie wystarczyło, żeby to opisać. Ciągle jednak jego część naprawdę chciała naprawić do jakiegoś stopnia stosunki z jego byłymi nauczycielami, jeśli tylko przestałby się czuć niekomfortowo za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do pokoju nauczycielskiego i czuł na sobie ich wzrok. W szczególności z Mienerwą, nie dlatego, że chciał powrócić do ich poprzedniej ostrożnej pseudo-przyjacielskiej relacji jako takiej, ale dlatego, że życie było łatwiejsze gdy twój szef chociaż trochę cię lubił.

To nie oznaczało, że chciał żeby pojawiła się w jego drzwiach w leniwy sobotni poranek, gdy on i Hermiona cieszyli się rzadką okazją do tego, żeby poleżeć w łóżku trochę dłużej. Zbliżały się egzaminy i żadne z nich nie miało w tym okresie dużo wolnego czasu i nie był zadowolony, gdy mu przeszkadzano. Hermiona też nie, wnioskując po jej wkurzonym pomruku.

\- Czego ona chce? Nigdy z tobą ochoczo nie rozmawia, a gdyby coś się działo, użyłaby sieci Fiuu.

Jego cięta uwaga umarła w połowie odburkiwania, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak dawał sobie radę z niechcianymi wizytami w przeszłości i uśmiechnął się wolno. Nawet, jeśli to ją wkurzy i sprawi, że będzie chciała się na nim zemścić w przyszłości sprawi też, że sobie pójdzie, a to motywowało go najbardziej, zważając na okoliczności.

\- Uważam, że czas na wskrzeszenie mojej starej gry - powiedział. - Nałóż na siebie zaklęcie maskujące, znajdź sobie miejsce w salonie i obserwuj. Może ci się to spodobać - dodał.

Hermiona i tak by przyszła i oglądała. Czasami była prawie tak wścibska, jak jej irytujący kot i prawdopodobnie uzna to za zabawne.

\- Severusie, co masz zamiar zrobić? - zapytała rozbawionym tonem, gdy niechętnie wyszedł z łóżka. - Co to za gra?

Włączając wodę, z pośpiechem wszedł pod strumień powstrzymując westchnienie z powodu nagłego dotyku zimnej wody.

\- Zażenowanie Minerwy McGonagall i nauczenie jej, żeby zostawiła mnie w spokoju - zawołał, drżąc, podczas gdy przeczesał dłonią swoje nieco splątane włosy i pośpiesznie goląc się zaklęciem. Nie lubił tego robić za pomocą magii, ale czas miał istotne znaczenie. Jako dyrektorka Minerwa mogła przejść prosto przez jego zaklęcia ochronne.

\- Nie będzie wiedzieć, że tu jestem? - zapytała Hermiona, brzmiąc raczej na zaciekawioną niż zmartwioną.

Byli ze sobą prawie rok i prawdopodobnie nadszedł czas, żeby kilka osób zaczynało coś podejrzewać, ale Severus osobiście się z tym nie spieszył i byłby zupełnie szczęśliwy, gdyby nikt nigdy się nie dowiedział. Świat i tak wiedział o nim wystarczająco wiele.

\- Nie. To moje pokoje i nie życzę sobie żeby wiedziała.

Ciągle miał trochę mocy jako były dyrektor, co było niewiarygodnie przydatne, szczególnie, że Minerwa o tym nie wiedziała. Zawiązując ręcznik na biodrach, wyszedł z łazienki, czując słaby blask maskującego zaklęcia Hermiony w kącie salonu i zaczął szybko ukrywać swoje blizny, gdy Minerwa zapukała do drzwi, wołając go po imieniu.

Dyrektorka nigdy nie była znana z cierpliwości i ledwo zdążył ustawić się blisko drzwi i przywołać na twarz swoje najlepsze gniewne spojrzenie, zanim otwarła drzwi i stanęła jak wryta, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wejdź proszę - powiedział z irytacją. - Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

Wyglądała na raczej przerażoną, co wydało mu się dziwne, bo widziała go już w o wiele gorszym stanie. Widać lata źle wpłynęły na pamięć.

\- Więc? - zasugerował po chwili, a ona zamrugała.

\- Co?

\- Ufam, że jest jakiś powód tej wizyty?

Będąc wyraźnie w defensywie, ku jego rozbawieniu puściły jej nerwy.

\- Uważasz to za stosowne, otwierać drzwi w takim stanie, Snape?

Uniósł brew.

\- Nie ma jeszcze w pół do dziewiątej w sobotni poranek. Każdy niezapowiedziany gość w moich osobistych kwaterach, a nie gabinecie musi być członkiem grona pedagogicznego, a nie uczniem, a o tej porze mało prawdopodobnym jest, żeby to była wizyta towarzyska - odpowiedział chłodno. _Tak jakby ktokolwiek składał wizyty w lochach._

\- Zakładałem, że to było coś ważniejszego niż ubranie się. Nie żebyś dała mi na to czas - dodał złośliwie. Jak widzisz byłem pod prysznicem. A teraz, czego pani chce, pani dyrektor? W lochach nie jest tak ciepło, żebym chciał tak stać cały poranek.

To nie było to samo, co ich poprzednie interakcje, pomyślał podczas przerwy, która nastała, gdy czekał na jej odpowiedź. Teraz było zbyt wiele złości po obu stronach, nic nigdy nie będzie już takie jak kiedyś. Nie był już dłużej zainteresowany grą, chciał tylko, żeby wyszła. W końcu odpowiedziała z bardziej wyczuwalnym szkockim akcentem, niż zazwyczaj słyszał.

\- Szukałam Hermiony...

Nagle znowu rozbawiony, zauważył sarkastycznie:

\- O ile kwatery personelu nie zmieniły ostatnio rozkładu, to jej pokoje znajdują się kilka pięter nad nami w innej części zamku.

\- To jasne Snape, że gdybym wiedziała, że tutaj jest, to nie szukałabym jej gdzie indziej - odpowiedziała ze złością, wyraźnie niezadowolona, że postawił ją w niezręcznej sytuacji. - Z powodów, których nie mogę zrozumieć, wydaje się, że ona lubi twoje towarzystwo, więc pomyślałam, że możesz wiedzieć gdzie jest.

Starał się nie śmiać z tej mimowolnej aluzji, ale Severus był bardziej zainteresowany faktem, jak marna to była wymówka. Minerwa mogła znaleźć ludzi na terenie zamku bez problemu, z wyjątkiem jego pokoi więc albo podejrzewała, że Hermiona tu jest, albo chciała mieć pretekst, żeby tu przyjść. _Interesujące._ Zrobił przedstawienie patrząc w dół na siebie zanim odpowiedział sucho.

\- Brałem prysznic. Nie mam w zwyczaju zabawiania gości w mojej łazience.

\- Dość tych gier Snape. Czy Hermiona tutaj jest?

Zauważając niemal ciągłe użycie jego nazwiska - ta kobieta była naprawdę zabawnie zdenerwowana - Severus ostrożnie zbadał grunt, pozwalając, żeby do jego głosu wkradło się trochę gniewu.

\- Dlaczego profesor Granger miałaby być tutaj, tak wcześnie rano, gdy ja wyraźnie nie jestem ubrany, żeby przyjmować gości? Co dokładnie sugerujesz Minerwo?

Ku jego kompletnemu zdumieniu, dyrektorka zaczerwieniła się, coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział i nie chciał ponownie zobaczyć. Spodziewał się prędzej zawstydzonego gargulca niż jej.

\- Ja... Nie miałam na myśli... Och, zamknij się Snape! Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Wiesz gdzie ona jest czy nie?

\- Wydaje mi się, że właśnie ustaliliśmy, że nie ma możliwości, żebym wiedział - odparł chłodno, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Oczywiście nie miał problemu z kłamaniem, ale mówienie prawdy często dostarczało więcej rozrywki i oznaczało, że później nie mogą cię złapać na kłamstwie.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie ma jej pod moim prysznicem, a na więcej pytań nie odpowiem. Czy coś jeszcze?

Skierowany na niego w tym momencie wzrok mroził mu krew w żyłach, gdy miał jedenaście lat i był studentem transfiguracji, za to na śmierciożercy w średnim wieku, nie wywołał żadnego efektu, a on jedynie uśmiechnął się ironicznie, gdy odparła sztywno:

\- Nie, to wszystko.

Ukłonił się kpiąco i ku własnemu przerażeniu, prawie spadł mu ręcznik. To by pchnęło grę dalej, niż ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach by chciał. Bezskutecznie próbując się znowu nie zaczerwienić, Minerwa prawie dosłownie wybiegła z pokoju, a on zachichotał, gdy trzasnęły drzwi i śmiech Hermiony wypełnił pokój.

_Znowu wygrałem._


End file.
